Going Viral
225px |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Hearty |tribe = Trick |ability = All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. Shuffle three Going Viral cards into your deck. Draw a card. |flavor text = Though Zombies can't get ill, this plague is totally sick.}} Going Viral is an event zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play, and its ability gives all zombies on the field +1 /+1 and Frenzy, shuffles 3 more Going Viral cards into the zombie hero's deck, and gives the zombie hero a card. It was added in update 1.14.13, along with Sonic Bloom. Origins It is based on a virus, a small infectious agent that replicates itself only inside the living cells of other organisms. Its name is a pun on the phrase "going viral," meaning something that has quickly spread, usually through the internet. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribe:' Trick *'Abilities:' All Zombies get +1 /+1 and Frenzy. Shuffle three Going Viral cards into your deck. Draw a card. *'Rarity:' Event Card description Though Zombies can't get ill, this plague is totally sick. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.0 *Sound change: Was previously the same as Vitamin Z. Strategies With This card can essentially replace Coffee Zombie in most cases, as it does the same thing, with the added benefits of drawing a card, adding more of it into you deck, and costing 3 less. It can also be use as an alternative to Leftovers as it gives every zombie the Frenzy trait, a free card, and reshuffles 3 of the same cards into the deck, but cost only 1 more brain than Leftovers. Because each usage creates 3 copies of it, it will likely draw this card multiple times until it fills the player's deck, allowing to boost your zombies a lot. At the same time, however, you should also be careful about the fact that the more you play this trick, the higher your chances are of drawing this card which prevents you from playing other cards in the late game. If you run out of zombies on the field, it can be difficult to draw more zombie cards as Going Viral has filled up your deck. So you must play this card very wisely and not repeatedly, unless you can easily remove the plants or the player cannot destroy the zombies very easily. In addition, since this is a trick, the player won't be able to use this when the plant hero plays Brainana, while Coffee Zombie could have been used on the same turn. It can also be quite expensive in the early game, making it a huge sacrifice on whether to boost zombies and potentially have a bad late game draw, or save brains for more important tricks like Weed Spray. Z-Mech has one of the best uses of this card, as he can get the field covered very quickly. This can work well when playing with groups of Armored zombies so they survive longer and benefit with this trick. Combining this with a dancing deck, Z-Mech can deal a lot of damage very early if performed correctly. Other heroes may use this as a supporting trick like Monster Mash, as they do not have as much board filling options as Z-Mech. Rustbolt also works well with this card, because he can use cards like Fun-Dead Raiser, Regifting Zombie, and Leprechaun Imp to draw more cards, allowing you to get more of these in your hand faster. However, do not overuse this card as it lowers your chances from playing new zombies. also works very well with this card, as it can turn weaker zombies into Knights of the Living Dead, allowing them to last on the field longer. However, when Zombie King turns other zombies into Knights of the Living Dead, it will erase all boosts Going Viral has given. Due to this trick's nature, it is not recommended to bring other zombies that already have the Frenzy trait as it just only gives them a +1 /+1 boost. Against This card can be very dangerous, because it can boost every zombie on the field and give them Frenzy, and due to it being a trick, you cannot prevent it unless you play Brainana. Heroes that do not lead the class will need to get creative with their strategies. Your main goal will be to remove as many of the zombies on the field as possible, since your opponent's hand may be full of Going Viral cards due to its nature. Prioritize zombies that are dangerous with Frenzy, such as Shieldcrusher Viking, Nurse Gargantuar, and Overstuffed Zombie. You can play Sportacus or Black-Eyed Pea to try to discourage the zombie hero from playing this, or boost your own plants to prevent the bonus attack from taking effect. Keep in mind that the zombie hero will always have several of these, even if they start out with only one, so you will need to apply these strategies for an extended period of time. If the boosted zombies are too much for your plants to handle, using a will most likely destroy them all and lead to a defeat for the zombie hero. However, this is only available to the Guardian class. Gallery IMG 3602.png|Going Viral's statistics 20170517 192505.png|Going Viral's card IMG 3600.png|Going Viral's grayed out card in the player's collection GoingViralCardImage.png|Going Viral's card image TimeTravelPackGoing.png|Going Viral on an advertisement for the Early Access Bundle GoingViralAd.jpg|Going Viral on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle (Note the different cell color) Going Viral Featured in Try It Tuesday.png|Going Viral being the featured card in the menu for the May 31st, 2017 infectiouswins.png|A notification about Going Viral Going Viral In Early Access Bundle Ads 2.png|Going Viral on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Going Viral Featured In Smart Move Saturday.png|Going Viral being the featured card in the menu for the June 3rd, 2017 Screenshot_2017-06-16-06-46-42.png|Going Viral being the featured card in the menu for the June 15th, 2017 GoingViralComplete.jpg|Going Viral on the advertisement for the Weekly Events Screenshot_2017-06-20-07-25-53.png|Going Viral being the featured card in the menu for the June 19th, 2017 Trivia *Its description makes a pun on the multiple meanings of the word "sick." In this case, it is utilizing the slang definition of "sick," meaning "great" or "amazing." *This is the first card that reshuffles the exact same card, allowing the player to have an unlimited amount of cards if played multiple times. **This makes it the first card to allow for infinite cards. The second is Clique Peas. *It is the third event trick, the first being Shamrocket and the second, Secret Agent. **It is also the second zombie event trick, the first being Secret Agent. ***This means that The Smash currently has the most event tricks, having both this and Secret Agent. *Prior to update 1.16.0, its collection animation was the same as when it was played. Category:Event cards Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks